Fresh Pretty Cure!
Fresh Pretty Cure is the sixth season and fourth series in the Pretty Cure series by Toei Animation, having started its run on February 1, 2009. The series focuses on three Cures, Momozono Love, Aono Miki and Yamabuki Inori, who transform into Cure Peach, Cure Berry, and Cure Pine, respectively. Their job is to defend this world and the parallel worlds from Labyrinth. Midway, a fourth Cure is introduced, Higashi Setsuna who transform into Cure Passion. The season's theme is fruits and clovers. :Fresh Pretty Cure! episodes Characters Pretty Cure/Cure Angel The cheerful and selfless girl is the unofficial leader of Pretty Cure. She is liked by everyone in town, and hates to see others suffering, even if it is her enemy. Her alter ego is Cure Peach. The elegant young woman who is talented in several fields and dream of becoming a model, though Pretty Cure will always come first. Her alter ego is Cure Berry. A shy girl who loves nature and animals, and has great knowledge of it for becoming a veterianian. Her alter ego is Cure Pine. After having fighitng the girls for a long time as Eas, Setsuna eventually joins the group when she is revealed to be the fourth missing Cure, Cure Passion. Villains The only female of Labyrinth during the first half of the series. She has an obsession about defeating Pretty Cure in order to get Moebius to look at her. Her human alias is Higashi Setsuna. The more clumsy member of Labyrinth, who is more of a comic relief despite his tough appearance. His human alias is Nishi Hayato. The quieter member of the group, who prefers planning before actions. He seems to care for no one and enjoys when people suffer. His human alias is Minami Shun. The fourth member who appeared late in the series, though she was shown with her face hidden in the second opening before her appearance. She is an elite in Labyrinth, and uses Sorewatase as monsters. Her human alias is Kita Nayuta. The elite of Labyrinth, he acts like Moebius' right hand, sending messages to the trio. The monsters used by the villains, stored withing a card when unused. Most of the time, it possesses machines. The new kind of monster that Moebius presented to Eas after she asked for more time to defeat Pretty Cure. Although it is incredibly stronger than the Nakewameke, it takes the energy from the user and causes him or her pain. After Eas used the last fourth card, it has not been seen since. The third monster used by the villains, stored within a plant. It was introduced by Northa, and only she can use them fully. Later in the series, they are used by Wester and Souler. The leader of Labyrinth who wishes to rule all worlds, thinking of all his subjects to be only mindless pawns. Kingdom of Sweets A ferret-like fairy of the Kingdom of Sweets, he is Chiffon's caretaker and speaks with a Kansai dialect. He takes Chiffon to the human world on his search for Pretty Cure. He is prone to worrying and often grumbles, but becomes weak to a good story and will become over emotional. He also loves Kaoru's donuts. A baby fairy from the Kingdom of Sweets. Chiffon likes to make practical jokes with others, often by the use of espers power. The mark on Chiffon's forehead gives a light that has many different abilities, including giving the power for Pretty Cure to transform and give them power ups. The owl-like elder of the Kingdom of Sweets, he is the one who summons the Pickruns to look for Pretty Cure Waffle is Tarte's father and king of the Kingdom of Sweets. Tarte's fiancee, who loves him very much and supports him in whatever he is doing. Clover Town Kaoru sells donuts in a park and plays the consulant role when Pretty Cure is down. Owing to a contract that Tart can get doughnuts for free by entertaining solicitation, he also shares the secret of the existence of Tart and Chiffon. Miyuki is the leader of the famous dance unit Trinity and Pretty Cure's dance group, Clover's, coach. Although strict and hard-driving, Love absolutely admires her. She is later admitted into the secret life of her students. Daisuke is Miyuki's younger brother and Love's classmate in Yotsuba Junior High and belongs to the baseball club. Even if he is brash and stubborn, he has a crush on Love. Another of Love's classmates, who has a huge crush on Miki, though thinks Cure Berry looks nice, too. Love's classmate and the heir to Mikoshiba Zaibatsu. Despite a tall figure and gentle appearance with glasses, he is very timid. Kazuki is Miki's 13-year-old younger brother who lives with his father after divorce, also attending Torigoe. Miki often exploits him to go out with her and disguise as her boyfriend to reject other boys. He has had low blood pressure since birth, which has given him low confidense. Love's father, a development chief in a wig company. Love's mother, who loves her family very much and is gentle and understanding to everyone. She has been the championship in the beauty contest of Yotsuba town once. Inori's father, the local veterinarian, owns a personal clinic in Yotsuba Town. He has a bold, generous appearance and personality paying patient to animals, affecting Inori a lot. Inori's mother who is her husband's assitant in his clinic. The two other members of Trinity besides Miyuki. When performing, they wear black visors over their eyes. Trivia *''Fresh Pretty Cure!'' is the first and, as of 17th August 2009, the only season in the Pretty Cure series' history that has two opening songs. *It is the first season to have endings in 3D animation. Traditions Fresh Pretty Cure! has so far excluded a lot of things that used to be former seasons' trademarks. Some of them are as follows: *The bow has been excluded; instead they have placed a brooch-like clover on the left side of their chests. * The arm-warmers have been cut off, with the exception of Cure Passion, who still wears arm-warmers. *The mark on the arm-warmers that would resemble the theme of the season is gone. *The mascots do not look like those before them. Furthermore, they do not end their sentences with their names, and the tidbit of ending the season with four mascots is gone. *The monsters' names do not end in "-na". *It is the first time the main heroine does not have any crush on someone; instead, it is the other way around, with her being clueless about it. *The heroines do not go to the same school. *The villians do not turn into monsters. Instead, they change appearance External Links *[http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/fresh_precure/ Fresh Pretty Cure!] at Toei Animation (Japanese) *[http://www.asahi.co.jp/fresh_precure/ Fresh Pretty Cure!] at TV Asahi (Japanese) *[http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/anime.php?id=10499 Fresh Pretty Cure!] at Anime News Network's Encyclopedia *[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/FreshPrettyCure Fresh Pretty Cure!] at Television Tropes & Idiosm Category:Series